


One of those days.

by AdminInResidence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Reader has a bad day, Romantic Fluff, Scout Regiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reader is friends with, Erwin, Hange, Levi and Mike. Their day continues to get worse and worse, from waking up late, to rude cadet's reader is had enough. Thankfully they have so pretty caring friends.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	One of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as Platonic Friendships, Platonic Relationships or Romantic Relationships, the choice is yours.

It was one of those days.

Everything that could possibly go wrong today was going wrong or worse. Of course, it all started when you had gotten up later than usual, which wouldn’t have been all bad if you didn’t have an early morning training session to attend.

Scrambling around your room pulling on your clothes you had somehow managed to knock your foot into your bedpost, your toe crunching under the force. You didn’t have the time to assess it, instead, you tried to walk it out, shoving your foot into your boot and running down to the mess hall in hopes of finding something to eat, leaving your scouting cape behind.

Upon your arrival, you found out that there was, in fact, nothing to eat as the other cadets had already grabbed their food and continued on their way to training. The cook’s assured you they would have something ready soon, but you were out of time.

Walking on your painful foot, stomach grumbling you made your way down to the training grounds, your team already up.

And already fighting.

You weren’t sure what exactly had conspired whilst you were getting around, but somebody had said something and someone else overhead and the next minute fists were flying. You had to send 1 cadet to the infirmary for a broken nose and gave extra laps to the other, a cocky boy named Kaden, but without the 1st cadet, you now had uneven numbers.

Donning your ODM gear, you had no choice to join the cadets, trying to give instructions at the same time you were completing your training exercises. The results were nothing short of a failure, with a group of cadets tangling each other up in their ODM gear, and another being bucked off his horse when he tried to launch himself out of the saddle.

By the time you were done late in the afternoon, your cadets were unhappy, you were unhappy and you still had to wait for Kaden to complete his laps. The rest of the cadets eagerly running off to a late lunch.

Standing outside whilst he ran around the training field, clouds began to gather.

Before you could call off Kaden and tell him to go inside early, not wanting either of you to get wet, the sky gave an incredible rumble, and rain began to pour down. Kaden pulled up his cape, but you had absolutely no shelter from the pelting rain.

“Way to be prepared!” Kaden yelled, “Look’s like you got what you deserved, leading our shitty training exercises and making me run extra laps.”

Appalled at the cadet’s blatant disrespect you stood speechless before the cadet.

“Got nothing to say now!?” Kaden seemed to understand he had the upper hand and stepped closer to you.

Your words stayed trapped in your throat, heart pounding at the confrontation. You had never been the best to deal with confrontation, typically Erwin or Levi handled things like that. Even Hange had better ways to handle insubordinate Cadets.

“That’s what I thought. You know what- I think I’m done running laps today.” Kaden said.

Going to brush past you, his shoulder hit yours sharply and you were knocked down by the force. Mud splattered upon your uniform and hands as the cadet continued back to the barracks.

Your toe still ached, your stomach was making you nauseous at this point without any food in it, and now you had let a cadet walk all over you. Your vision grew blurry as tears welled in your eyes and a soft sob bubbled out of your throat. You tried to wipe the tears away with the back of your hand but only succeeded in getting mud on your face.

Rising up, you wrapped your arms around yourself, walking back to the barracks yourself, a cold chill forming through your damp clothes.

You kept your head down as you got closer and closer to the barracks, not wanting anyone else to see your pitiful state. All you wanted to do was find something to eat, and maybe see what your friends were up to. Your mind drifted as you walked, not noticing the person running up to you.

A warmth came over you as a scouting cape was wrapped around your shoulders. The scent of pine and earth greeting you. You looked up, pale blue eyes looking down at you in concern.

“Your freezing.” Mike said, tugging his cape closer around you, “What are you doing walking around in this weather, you're going to catch a cold!”

Grabbing your arm, he pulled you alongside until the two of you made it inside. Your body shook with chills as your clothes stuck to your skin.

“H-how did you know I-I was out there?” You asked as Mike walked you back to your room, arm wrapped around you trying to warm you up.

“You were upset, I could smell it a mile away.” He said. “Bet it doesn’t have anything to do with that cocky little cadet that came back here acting like a king?”

At the mention of Kaden, your eyes began to water again. How could you even explain that you had let the cadet disrespect you? If he didn’t respect you, he no doubt didn’t respect the Captain, or the section commanders, or even the Commander himself!

“What’s going on here?”

You and Mike turned around to see Levi eyeing the floor distastefully. Your heart thumped painfully as you looked down, your muddy footprints leaving behind a trail.

On any other day, you would tease Levi’s clean-freak personality, but today it was your breaking point. Tears trailed down your cheeks and your chest heaved with a painful sob.

Mike and Levi watched in horror as you broke down, shoulders shaking, painful whimpers and sobs escaping from you. Your entire body shook from the cold chills and your breakdown.

“Hey! Hey!” Levi exclaimed, “Stop crying brat!”

You shook harder and Levi groaned, calling you a brat hadn’t helped in the slightest.

Mike wrapped both arms around you, pulling you close to his chest, one arm wrapped around your back, and the other gently cradling your head. Not caring about your tears ruining his jacket you freely sobbed into his chest, your hands curling tightly into the fabric of his shirt.

“Oh no!! Oh no, what happened!” Hange came up from behind having seen Mike and Levi standing in the hall with you.

Hange wasted no time in bouncing over to you, wrapping you in a hug from behind. Hange tensed up after feeling how cold you were.

“Hey,” Hange cupped your cheek, turning you away from Mike’s chest, “How about we go get you changed and then we can go to Levi’s office and talk?”

Reluctantly pulling away from Mike, you compliantly let Hange pull you away to your room leaving Mike and Levi behind.

“What is that about.” Levi growled, “What did you do to them!”

Mike glared at the shorter man, “I didn’t do anything to them! They were upset coming back from training, they were soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf.”

Levi crossed his arms, “Well they don’t just get upset like that for nothing!”

Mike hummed.

“The cadet. There was a cadet that came back late from the training grounds.” Mike said. “As soon as I mentioned them, that’s when they broke down.”

Mike looked down at Levi, “You should get them something warm to eat and drink, I’m going to track down that cadet.”

><

Hange left you in your room for only a minute before returning with a bowl of warm water and a towel, helping you into a new set of clothes, Hange gently wiped away the mud from your face and hands.

When you were finally cleaned up, Hange went to dispose of the dirty water and you wrapped yourself back into Mike’s warm cape.

“What happened to your foot!?” Hange exclaimed coming back into your room.

Looking down at your feet you saw the giant purple bruise on your toe.

“Stubbed it this morning getting out of bed.” You replied, a hiccup at the end.

“Aww, you’ve just had a rough day haven't you?” Hange frowned, “Don’t worry! It’s going to be better soon!”

You frowned, glancing up at Hange.

“Why’s that?”

“Well because I'm here!” Hange smiled, wrapping her arms around you tightly, “And now we’re going to go to Levi’s office and relax.

Grabbing your hand, the two of you walked to Levi’s office. A delicious smell wafted down the hall and your stomach grumbled, trying to remind you of your hunger.

Walking into Levi’s office a large plate of food sat steaming on the table in front of the couch. Fresh vegetables, warm fresh bread, and even a small piece of meat lay upon the plate drizzled in some sort of sauce.

“Woah!” Hange exclaimed, “where did that come from!?”

“It’s not yours so don’t get excited.” Levi growled at Hange before looking to you, “It’s all yours…I bet you're hungry.”

Nodding your head slightly, you took a seat, not waiting a second to dig into your first meal of the day. Hange and Levi talked in the background, providing a much better atmosphere. By the time you had finished eating, you already felt considerably better.

A knock at the door alerted the three of you to another visitor.

“Who is it?”

“Erwin and Mike, can we come in?”

Not waiting, Erwin opened the door and stepped inside, Mike following behind him.

Seeing you on the couch Erwin’s face lit up with a small smile. He walked over to you and ran a hand through your hair.

“I’ve heard you’ve had a rough day today.” Erwin murmured before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Blinking in surprise you looked at Erwin as he pulled away. He didn’t go far, sitting down beside you and wrapping an arm around behind you.

“Your cadet is dealt with.” Mike announced, “I met Erwin on the way here.”

“I had a strange report that I wanted to talk to you about,” Erwin explained, “Two cadets got into a fight and one ended up in the infirmary, I met Mike on my way to your room and he explained everything. We went to the mess hall and Kaden confirmed the story himself, while also boasting about his disrespect to you earlier.”

You frowned looking away from Erwin.

Hange came to sit on your other side, curling up close beside you.

“Apparently the kid hadn’t even met Erwin or me before, so he got a rude awakening when he got stable duty for the next month, along with preparing a formal apology for not only the cadet he injured but his squad and you,” Mike explained. “You missed it, the kid was scared shitless.”

You giggled slightly when Mike tried to recreate Kaden’s expression.

“I’m sorry myself,” Levi announced.

Hange gaped wide-mouthed at Levi.

“I was about to yell at you and Mike for tracking in so much muck and shit. I should have just yelled at Mike instead.” Levi explained.

You laughed as Mike and Levi began to argue with each other. Hange eagerly cheering the fight on.

A hand began to play with your hair again.

“I’m sorry you had such a rough day,” Erwin whispered, pulling you down closer to him.

His arm wrapped around you tightly.

“It’s ok now.” You explained.

Looking at your three friends and then back to Erwin you felt the last bit of your bad mood begin to drift away. With a full stomach, clean clothes, Mike’s warm cape around you, and Erwin holding you close your eyes began to shut, sleep tugging at you.

“With friends like you, there’s never a bad day.” You murmured sleepily.

Giving in, you drifted off to sleep cuddling close to Erwin.


End file.
